Once a Year
by Ella-Ia
Summary: OS. SasuSaku. Un par de cartas fundamentaron una relación romántica, y él se presentó puntualmente. No se casaron pronto, pero eso no parecía ser impedimento para el amor que tuvieron a escondidas, mientras el mundo seguía girando. Así, un día al año, Sakura tenía garantizada la atención y el afecto del pelinegro, aun antes de su matrimonio, pero eso no necesitaba saberlo nadie…


**Mensaje del Autor:** Canten el aleluya, hijos míos. Sí, Ella—o sea, yo— está "de vuelta", después de muchísimo tiempo de inactividad. Abandoné por mucho tiempo mi trabajo como ficker y me dediqué a los bajos mundo del RolPlay por foro, pero ya estoy de vuelta. Tuve un arranque de inspiración a causa de un mango—no pregunten— y terminé haciendo un muy rápido OneShot del que me siento un poco avergonzada. Siento que perdí el toque en lo que a FanFics se refiere, así que estoy muy ansiosa ahora que lanzo esto. Espero, de verdad, que les guste y que disfruten de él, así como que me disculpen por cualquier error que haya cometido en mi redacción y relacón de historia, estoy muy nerviosa por cómo será recibido. A su vez, les anuncio que me atreví a crear mi propia cuenta de Wattpad, entendiendo que ahora esa plataforma parece reinar el mundo de los fanfiction. Estaré publicando mis historias concluidas en ese medio, pero estaré usando ambas plataformas sin duda, así que pueden seguirme en cualquiera de los dos sitios, mi cuenta lleva el mismo nombre que tengo aquí. Disculpen la seriedad, pero en serio me ganan los nervios :$ Los quiero mucho y espero que les guste el trabajo de hoy.

Esperaré sus comentarios~

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ y _Naruto Shippuden_ —ahora también _Boruto: New Generations_ — NO me pertenecen. Son obras y propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_ a quienes uso en homenaje sin ningún fin de lucro, por diversión y entretenimiento del lector.

* * *

—Sasuke-kun… —empezó Ino—. Él debe ser de un afecto muy frío, ¿verdad, Sakura?

El anillo de matrimonio en la mano de Ino, por aquellos tiempos, era un terrible recordatorio de que Sasuke estaba lejos. Inclusive alguien como la cerda había logrado engancharse a un hombre antes de que Sakura cometiera semejante "hazaña", y el día de su propia unión con Sasuke Uchiha parecía la cosa más distante del mundo. Mientras tanto, la pelirrosa se enfrentaba a la mayor agonía: tener que escuchar a esa rubia parlotear sobre las responsabilidades maritales, sobre lo feliz que era estando con su esposo, y lo encantador que era Sai ahora que estaban casados, aunque seguía enseñándole cosas al respecto. Tenía que sentarse a escuchar las pláticas que mantenía junto a Hinata Uzumaki cuando se reunían para el té, dejándola de lado sin darse cuenta, pero ella sonreía, al menos hasta que la rubia desgraciada sacaba el tema del infame pelinegro a colación.

Pero, por supuesto, ellas no tenían idea. La memoria de Sakura era, de hecho, un tesoro nacional bien resguardado por su dueña. Siendo Sasuke Uchiha el arrepentido ninja que viajaba por el mundo, y ella paciente esperando a un novio que no sabría si volvería, eventualmente se había convertido en objeto de lástima de las mujeres de su edad, que comenzaban una vida de plenitud sentimental con los hombres que las amaban, pero Sakura no tenía prometido eso. En su lugar, Sakura tenía agendado un día en el año, en el que él pondría todos sus esfuerzos para hacerle saber cuánto la quería. Aun cuando él era frío, distante y oscuro, aunque se vieran en otras ocasiones, aunque no pudiera presentarse ese día, Sasuke se aseguraba de que Sakura supiera que la quería más que a nadie, que era el único rayo de luz en su ensombrecida vida, que era la esperanza de felicidad que le quedaba, que la quería desde quién sabe cuánto y que seguiría siendo así. Por alguna razón, ella no necesitaba un anillo en ese entonces. Solo necesitaba que fuera esa vez del año…

Cuando abril empezó, ella no mostró señal de alarma o desesperación. Podía entender a la perfección que estuviera ocupado, o retrasado. Lo extraño era no recibir algún mensaje de parte suya, pero mantuvo la calma. Usualmente ella recibía una tarjeta de felicitación para su cumple años, y su visita podría haber sucedido para ese entonces, o ser próxima. El problema se presentó en mayo, pues nada sucedió hasta entonces. No tenía su felicitación, anuncios de una próxima visita, o su presencia misma. Estaba completamente sola, sin recibir noticias de él, así que acudió a Naruto, quien no supo darle razón tampoco, al igual que el Hokage. Por otro lado, ella tenía un compromiso, así que no debía intentar contactarlo ni ir en su búsqueda. Al final Sasuke siempre daba señales de vida, y ella debía estar en casa para recibirlo. Se lo repitió desesperadamente cada día que pasaba, pero se volvió evidente que algo le pasaba. Excepto por su trabajo, se mostraba distraída y algo alterada, se excitaba a la primera mención de ese moreno, pero también se volvía víctima de la depresión en el momento en el que descubría que era en vano. No tenía ni un asomo de él.

 _—Sakura._

Probablemente se habría muerto si agosto empezaba sin verlo. Lo pensó mucho, que se volvería loca si en el octavo mes del año no tenía noticias de él, y acomodó las fotos que tenía—en las que él aparecía— para ponerlas sobre la mesa de té y observarlas, convenciéndose de que él se presentaría. Se lo repitió hasta quedarse dormida, apoyada en esa mesita, con la ventana abierta y la ropa de casa puesta. Por eso, a las tres de la mañana, su nombre parecía susurrado por un sueño más que por la realidad, antes de que unos dedos fríos le empujaran el cabello de regreso a su sitio, para descubrir aquella frente y esos ojos ocultos. Tenía la cabeza sobre los brazos, las fotos frente a su cuerpo, la mitad de su ser sobre la mesita, y las piernas dobladas hacia un costado: se veía incómoda. No parecía tener frío, a pesar de que la noche era fresca, pero tampoco lucía como si estuviera descansando en paz. Al unir todos los factores, él decidió que no importaba cuánto disfrutara mirar sus largas pestañas en ese rostro casi infantil que ella tenía cuando dormía, y se atrevió a pensar en sí mismo más que en su descanso. Pudo ser un buen hombre y moverla sin despertarla, pero entonces no tendrían mucho tiempo y, por lo que podía ver—con las fotos—, ella terminaría muy molesta si él no la despertaba ahora.

—Sakura, despierta.

Como si hubiese dicho _"ábrete, sésamo"_ , ella separó lentamente sus párpados, aun soñolienta, para contemplar—en un estado de confusión total— esa cabellera ónix que había estado añorando desde hace meses. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que se trataba de él, y con un saltito se despertó completamente. Él estaba ahí, iluminado tan solo por la luz de la luna, pero siendo tan claro ante los ojos verdes de Sakura que ella estaba segura no se trataba de un sueño. Así, antes de darse cuenta, ella misma saltó sobre él y le rodeó por encima de los hombros con sus brazos, apretándolo contra su cuerpo de modo en que no le viera el rostro, tan fuerte que él emitió un mínimo quejido en respuesta. Ella no era consciente de que, más allá de su enorme fuerza, estaba lastimándolo por equivocación, haciéndolo quedar de sentón con su peso de mujer encima, pero no iba a decírselo, no mientras ella siguiera temblando. Era su culpa, sin lugar a dudas.

—No llores —murmuró a su oído, cerrando los ojos y llevando su mano derecha a esa cabellera rosada, tallando su mejilla contra la de ella y logrando sentir el aroma de su cabellera—. Lamento no haberte enviado tu obsequio de cumple años, ni tu felicitación.

Un suspiro brotó de sus labios, lo que pareció activar un mecanismo de aceptación en la pelirrosa, quien se separó de él para poder mirarlo mejor, aunque tenía los ojos enrojecidos y colmados en lágrimas. Un instante después, ella prosiguió a analizarlo: le alzó el brazo, lo palpó velozmente, le quitó la capa, lo revisó haciendo un poco de presión con sus manos, y sus actos fueron correspondidos por ceños fruncidos dependiendo de la zona en la que ella ponía sus manos. No era su cosa favorita que ella se pusiera en su papel de médico, pero no estaba en posición de negarse a las atenciones profesionales de esa mujer, así que desvió la mirada permitiendo que ella le mirara el rostro en todo momento, porque era imposible que él le dijera que dolía, ella tenía que leerlo en su rostro. Cuando se trataba de su propio cuerpo, de su salud, él podía ser bastante engreído e infantil, dejándole claro que detestaba estar herido, tener alguna debilidad palpable, y las vendas que envolvían su tórax le hacían comprender que había un motivo para su ausencia, pero tampoco era el tipo de mujer que cuestionaba todo lo que él hacía. No tenía caso. Él seguiría peleando por su cuenta, sin importar qué.

Una intensa mirada jade bastó para que él se quitara la ropa que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo, que por más que la evadiera, ella se la plantó con un entrecejo enfadado y terminó en un mal juego de evitar su contacto visual, pero perdió de forma contundente. Si él era un engreído, entonces ella era una terca, pero siempre tenía un buen motivo. Lo pensó, mientras se iba quitando la ropa y la miraba buscar entre sus cosas, pues parecía que no planeaba encargarse de la tarea completa de una vez. La siguió con la mirada mientras ella volvía, y no disimuló la atención que le prestaba a su rostro cuando ella estaba quitándole los vendajes para revisar sus heridas. No le pedía explicaciones y tampoco estaba llorando ya, después de todos estos años. Llegó a la conclusión de que sus inconstantes apariciones habían brindado frutos que, aunque ella siempre estaba al pendiente de él y se veían por casualidad, ella lograba conocerlo mejor de lo que él la conocía, y podía adecuarse a su vida. Se sentía un poco culpable por la forma en la que se daban las cosas, por el cómo ella siempre terminaba llorando, pero había muy pocas soluciones para su situación. Al final, él conocía perfectamente qué debía hacerse. Él sabía que su preciosa Sakura lo amaba, lo esperaba ansiosa por su regalo de cumple años, por unas horas de amor al año, aunque tuviera que estarlo sanando la mitad de estas.

—Es raro que te hieran así —comentó Sakura, para romper el silencio—. Es probable que queden cicatrices, Sasuke-kun. Te tomó tiempo atenderte, así que supongo que Karin no pudo ayudarte.

—Me estuvieron siguiendo durante meses, así que enviar una carta era arriesgado.

—No te preocupes —respondió sabiendo que, aunque él no lo decía con el tono de voz necesario, él estaba intentando justificarse y excusar su ausencia total—. Sé que no llevas una vida sencilla, pero prometí que sería paciente. Intentaré no ser presa de la desesperación de nuevo, ¿vale? Ya terminé, así que puedes vestirte.

Sin embargo, las prioridades se ordenaron en los actos del Uchiha, que se inclinó un poco al frente y la sostuvo de la nuca para acercarla. Su abrazo apretado, la forma en la que se sostenían el uno al otro cuando se encontraban, era un gesto común entre ellos cada vez que se veían. Con público, bastaban sus miradas y la sonrisa aliviada de Sakura. Apenas tenían un poco de privacidad se sostenían con afecto, para compensar el tiempo perdido. Pero una vez al año, y solo una vez al año, Sasuke se escabullía en la aldea, burlando la seguridad de la misma. Entraba en la casa de su novia, la sorprendía, y le recordaba que la amaba como nadie en ese mundo. Ese día, por lo general, era con motivo de su cumple años, pero este año no había podido cumplir con su compromiso de siempre, así que debía redimirse aunque aquello le costara un ataque al corazón a su cerezo. Le besó los labios como lo hacen las parejas nuevas, presionándolos con el cariño contagiándola de anhelo, para que un suspiro se despidiera de sus labios recién separados y sus frentes se encontraran destinadas a apoyarse la una sobre la otra, con sus ojos perfectamente cerrados y los dedos de Sasuke entre sus cabellos rosas. Depositó otro de sus ósculos sobre el diamante de su frente, y se apartó pacíficamente para admirar la sonrisa amable en los labios de esa chica, que después le explicó que las medicinas que había buscado eran para su viaje, y él se puso un poco de ropa, solo para no tener el torso desnudo.

—Ya que, por lo que puedo ver, no siempre tienes un ninja médico contigo —le explicó—, asegúrate de siempre tener de esto, y avisarme cuando se esté acabando. Te enviaré más de inmediato, así que tendrás suficiente en todo momento. Pero sé consciente de que no te dejaré ir hasta que prometas que me avisarás.

—Sakura…

—Promételo, Sasuke-kun —no iba a dejar que la interrumpiera—. Tienes que prometérmelo, o no saldrás de la aldea.

—Deberías venir conmigo.

De vez en vez, Sasuke vuelve a Konoha. Puede tomarle meses hacerlo, o semanas, dependiendo de lo que encuentre. No vuelve para quedarse, sino que para hacer algún tipo de reporte o atender un tema de protección y seguridad de su hogar, o del mundo ninja. Sus visitas nunca son previstas, excepto por un caso aislado, pues una vez al año él vuelve a la aldea sin que cualquiera se dé cuenta. Borra cualquier evidencia de su presencia y pasa un rato por ahí, rondando en secreto, para que nadie interrumpa su cita esperada. Ese único día está prometido, con el objetivo de conmemorar el cumple años de Sakura Haruno, y hacerla feliz. Él toca su ventana—cuando ella está— para que lo deje entrar, o la espera cuando va de camino a casa para robársela. Finge ese estoicismo habitual hasta que están completamente solos y, al fin, le llena los labios de besos de amor verdadero, colmados del deseo que el tiempo y la distancia les ponen encima, se abrazan y se asegura de escucharla reír, de verla sonreír, aunque sea por un momento. Le da energía a todo su cuerpo, le dice que no son un amor ficticio olvidado, y vuelve a abandonar su romance durante un año más. Éste día, días después del cumple años de Sasuke, Sakura quedó en shock cuando la propuesta de sus sueños le llenó los oídos.

—Aunque no ahora —pero el encanto no duró demasiado—. Quiero esperar un poco más.

—E-e-e… —ella parecía no estar funcionando correctamente ahora—, e- ¡¿esperar más?!

—Sí.

—Pe-pero, ¿por qué? —se levantó de inmediato, completamente escandalizada—. Sasuke-kun, puedo hacer una maleta ahora mismo y partiríamos de inmediato, no necesito dormir más, todavía tengo el rostro marcado por la mesa, ¿lo ves? —se señaló la mejilla, como queriendo darle evidencia, y volvió a ponerse de rodillas apoyando las manos en el suelo, para mirarlo a los ojos y demostrarle su determinación—. Estoy segura de que no habrá ningún problema.

—No tengo intenciones de hacerlo en este momento, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos primero, para que nuestro viaje sea seguro y la aldea no se interponga.

—¿Interponerse? ¿Por qué lo harían?

—Porque no eres mi esposa aun, y será claro que más que una misión ese sería un viaje de luna de miel —su corazón se detuvo—. Prefiero que hagas los preparativos necesarios para nuestra boda mientras me ocupo de todo lo pertinente, pero deberá ser rápido. ¿Un mes? Quizá.

Sasuke no lo supo en el momento, porque no la estaba mirando al rostro. Evitaba hacerlo, porque sabía que sucumbiría ante la presión de su atención, y se desmoronaría su propuesta de matrimonio encubierta por una invitación a viajar juntos. Él no podría decírselo a la cara. Es decir, "cásate conmigo, Sakura" parecía muy antinatural para su relación. No fue hasta después de unos segundos de silencio que él se dio cuenta de que ella probablemente se olvidó de cómo respirar, y tuvo que ayudarla a reaccionar, a volver al mundo y convencerla de que no estaba alucinando, aunque no fuera nunca capaz de mirarla a los ojos mientras se lo dijera.

—Te digo que hagas los preparativos para dentro de un mes, tonta.

—Bo-bo-bo…

—¡BODA! —exclamó él, finalmente, para enfrentarla—. Bueno, en cierta forma, entenderé que no quieras hacerlo.

—¡NO, NO! Sí, sí quiero —pero estaba tan alterada, que ahora parecía querer convencerlo de lo que él ya tenía decidido—. Sasuke-kun, por supuesto que sí quiero, pero —aunque quedaba claro, por su voz alterada rompiéndose, que algo raro le pasaba—. Pero no sabes cuánto tiempo he soñado con eso —lloriqueó al final, de forma apenas entendible.

—Lo sé, lo sé —y él no ayudaba con su respuesta—. Solo no llores…

—Beero, Sssaquecu… [Traducción: "Pero, Sasuke-kun"].

Antes de irse, Sasuke tuvo que secar sus lágrimas, tuvo que tranquilizarla, colmarla de besos y convencerla. Le tomó al menos 24 horas, en las que dieron a Sakura Haruno como desaparecida, hasta que se presentó con una carta del Uchiha, explicando que su matrimonio sería un hecho al cabo de treinta días. Aunque el ambiente era alegre y llovieron felicitaciones, Ino Yamanaka hizo acto de presencia para cuestionar la realidad del asunto y vivió con incredulidad hasta que el novio se presentó unos días antes de la boda, para ayudar a terminar con los grandes preparativos. Después de su noche de bodas, ambos partieron en su viaje siendo despedidos por sus mejores amigos, pero solo se tomaron la mano cuando ningún conocido estaba ahí para mirarlos, porque su romance era un misterio y, cuando volvieron, ellos llevaban a una hermosa niña en sus brazos, cuyo nombre era Sarada. Lamentablemente, Sasuke no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo antes de volver a partir, y su hija no recordaba al padre que la adoraba, que podía ser afectuoso con su mujer cuando su niña aun no era capaz de comprender lo que era el amor marital. La próxima vez que las viera él sería tan tímido que no podría mostrarle a su hija cuánto amaba a su mujer, pero el compromiso que tenía con Sakura lo cumplía en medida de lo posible.

Una vez al año, Sasuke hacía un esfuerzo por volver a Konoha, para el cumple años de sus dos chicas adoradas. Nunca lograba presentarse cuando su hija estaba despierta, y apenas tenía una o dos horas para darle su regalo de amor verdadero a Sakura. Nunca había interrumpido el sueño de la niña, ni se había atrevido a verla, pero dejaba regalos que su esposa entregaría en nombre de ambos, como algún juguete que encontró durante su misión. Cuando Sarada cumplió los seis años, Sasuke ya no pudo presentarse, por su seguridad, pero enviaba sus obsequios, aunque no era lo que deseaba. Así, le fue imposible reconocer a su hija cuando volvió a verla, pero se volvió momento de retomar ese compromiso suyo, aunque esperar un año para mostrarle su afecto podría ser demasiado. Se separaron juntos por solo un instante y lo dijo rápido, para que las palabras no le afectaran a su temple rígido, para no ser víctima de las consecuencias de sus propios actos, de lo que sentía por aquella mujer, lo único que le volvía frágil en este mundo, además de su hija.

—Te sigo amando, Sakura. Siempre te amaré.

—Me dejaste un recordatorio, lo veo todos los días —contestó, refiriéndose a su hija—. Y yo te amo a ti, Sasuke-kun. Siempre te amaré.


End file.
